


Surprises

by Penguiduck



Series: Frolic and Play (The Eskimo Way) [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: No one likes to shovel the driveway.  It's a commoner thing....which, of course, means that Tamaki wants to give it a shot.[Reader x Tamaki]
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Series: Frolic and Play (The Eskimo Way) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> *happy sigh* I love the holidays. I'm in the mood. 
> 
> This was a one-shot in response to an old challenge that I did for a fic swap with a friend! (There were originally ten one-shots. I may add more to this series if I get anymore holiday ideas!)
> 
> Theme: Shoveling the Driveway
> 
> Love, love, LOVE Tamaki! I don't usually pair him with a reader character because I think he and Haruhi are such a good couple, but hey! It could happen. ;)

You had not expected this sudden snowstorm when you went up the mountain to visit your aunt. Actually, even the weathermen weren’t able to predict this strange turn in the weather. It was really odd that it would snow so much.

Luckily, your aunt was prepared, and there was always a friendly flame in the fireplace and plenty of hot chocolate and tea to go around. Thick blankets and throws covered every corner of the couch. She also had a pot of your favorite soup simmering on the stove. But after the storm passed, there was another problem -- the snow covered every inch of the driveway where your aunt’s car was, and she had promised to give you a ride back into the city. 

The authorities would take care of the roads and other paths because that was their job, but your aunt and uncle had quite a bit of land that they were responsible for. 

Unfortunately, your uncle was away on a business trip, so he couldn’t help shovel the driveway, and you thought that your poor, fragile aunt would freeze outside, so you dressed up as warmly as you could and went to work.

Of course, Tamaki trailed behind you like a curious puppy dog. He had tagged along on your journey because he was a close friend, and he wanted to explore this area from a commoner’s perspective. You thought it was a little degrading, but then you remembered that he didn’t know any better, so you asked your aunt for permission. She seemed rather happy at the thought of having guests, and she welcomed Tamaki without any trouble at all.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” you asked. “You know, that fire looks awfully nice in there, and my aunt does like the company.”

“And let my dear _____ fend for herself out in the wilderness?” he said. “No, with two people, we’ll get done in half the time. Don’t worry about me -- I’m more than happy to help.”

Despite how stubborn he was, you found him kind of endearing, so you shrugged and sighed. “Suit yourself.”

As the both of you worked, you couldn’t help but look behind you to see how Tamaki was doing. He was certainly doing his best, though the awkward hold on the shovel made you laugh a bit. “You haven’t worked a day in your life, have you?”

“What?” he said as he began digging faster. “Nonsense! I can clear my half of the driveway just as quickly as you can clear yours!”

“It’s okay!” you said. “You probably have others do this for you at home, which is fine. You’re not used to it. You can head back if you want a break.”

“Really, _____.” He smiled, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a gloved hand. “I may not be used to it, but I’m fine. I want to do this.”

You weren’t going to be able to argue with those vivid purple eyes of his. He was determined, and he was so different than most others at Ouran High. He was the most sincere person you had ever met, as direct with his feelings as he could be. You suspected that there were some things he kept bottled up, but you wondered if he did this because he did not know how to express them or because he didn’t want to trouble others.

“All right,” you said. “That’s fine, but don’t wear yourself out, okay? I’m going to need help packing up all of my aunt’s cookies later.”

“I’ve never tasted anything so decadent. Who knew that you could make something so delicious with your own hands?”

“You’re ridiculous, Tamaki. I do this every year with my aunt and the rest of my family. Baking cookies is nothing. You know, we commoners cook most of our meals, too?”

“So I’ve heard,” he replied as he continued shoveling. “Your aunt’s cooking is exquisite. Better than anything my own chefs could come up with.”

The both of you continued for the next few minutes in silence, with only the sound of the metal shovel scraping against the ground and the thud of snow as it was thrown elsewhere. 

You thought about what it must have been like being wealthy and not having to worry about finances, being able to travel and purchase items on a whim. It seemed like a dream, but the more you delved into the lives of the rich, the more grateful you were for what you had. Of course, that was not to say that your classmates at Ouran were necessarily unreasonable or ungrateful, but they viewed life from a different perspective.

Tamaki, however, was very different. He was so warm, so willing to embrace your culture and lifestyle -- it was as though he were a traveler who had entered a new world, and he never ceased to ask questions and learn about your family and daily life.

“Hey, _____!” 

You looked up at Tamaki, who was leaning against his shovel, spiked vertically into the ground. “You know, I was thinking about the sugar cookie recipe in my head. I’ve forgotten -- how many eggs go into it? Two or three?”

“Two,” you said. “You’re only thinking three because you accidentally broke one of the eggs, remember?”

“That’s right!” he said sheepishly. “I’ve truthfully never cracked an egg before; I had no idea they were so fragile.”

“Well, maybe we can practice later with more cookies.”

“I’d like that.”

“Our only limit is oven space.”

Tamaki seemed to glow. “Oven space? Oh, right. Commoners generally only have one oven in their homes. Why don’t you come to my place, then? We have several in the kitchen. We’ll bake every recipe we can think of!”

“And then we can bring the cookies to the Host Club. I’m sure everyone will appreciate them. Especially Hunny-Senpai.”

“I don’t even know if he could wait that long. He’s probably come right over and sit at the head of the table.”

“We’ll make it a surprise, then,” you suggested. “The best gifts are surprises, after all.”

“Do you like surprises, _____?”

“I like _good_ surprises.” And while you threw a shovelful of snow over your shoulder, you felt something cold hit the side of your face. “Hey!” You turned around to see that Tamaki was laughing at you, another snowball at the ready.

“Snowball fights are always good surprises, don’t you think?”

You dropped the shovel and leaned down to gather some snow in your hands. “You won’t think that after I’m through with you, Suoh,” you joked.

“Then let the games begin!”

The driveway would be finished. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/50634035). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! You have through the end of November to participate.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!


End file.
